Computers and their capacity to process and store vast amounts of data present many interesting problems in efficient management of information. Data collections including millions of items can be stored. Such a catalog is useful in some implementations when it can be efficiently searched for items of interest.
One way to provide efficient searching of such large data collections is through the use of metadata. Metadata generally refers to information about one or more particular items included in the data collection. In some literature, metadata may be referred to as a tag. The process of applying metadata to an item may be referred to as tagging. The tagging process can be manual (e.g., user selected tags inputted for association with an item) or automated (e.g., computer generated tags).
Given the volume of items that may be included in a given data collection, a need exists to efficiently and accurately identify not only tags, but a routing plan to apply accurate tags for the items.